Ohne Zauberei
by yoho
Summary: Ich bin froh, dass Elin nichts passiert ist. Wir wären das in Schuld gewesen", dachte Janek laut. -  Quatschkopf", sagte Sara.  Ihr passiert nichts. Du passt doch auf sie auf." - Janek schwieg lange.  Ja, ich pass auf sie auf", murmelte er schließlich.


Title: Ohne Zauberei

Author: yoho

Rating: K

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt. In meinen Fanfictions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar, auch, wenn sie als solches nicht immer im Vordergrund stehen. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa dreizehn Jahre alt sind.

Teaser: „Ich bin nur froh, dass Elin nichts passiert ist. Stell dir vor, sie hätte sich bei dem Absturz verletzt. Wir wären das dann in Schuld gewesen", dachte Janek laut. - „Quatschkopf", sagte Sara. „Ihr passiert nichts. Du passt doch auf sie auf." - Janek schwieg lange. „Ja, ich pass auf sie auf", murmelte er schließlich.

Authors Note: Was tun, wenn man keinen Zauberstab mehr hat? Dann bleiben nur die ganz normalen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten, über die jeder Mensch auf dieser Erde verfügt. Und wenn die nicht reichen, dann braucht man eben etwas Hilfe ...

In dieser Geschichte lernen Sara und Janek, die Pflegekinder von Harry und Hermine, dass sie auch ohne Zauberei überleben können. Und dabei entdecken sie eine ganz eigene Art der Magie.

Danke an fee morgana für Ihr Lektorat. Ich übe immer noch, aber das macht Spaß.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Ohne Zauberei**

_"Ich versuche immer nach dem Prinzip des Eisbergs zu schreiben. Sieben Achtel davon liegen unter Wasser, nur ein Achtel ist sichtbar. Was man eliminiert, macht den Eisberg nur noch stärker. Es liegt alles an dem Teil, der unsichtbar bleibt. "_

_(Ernest Hemingway in einem Interview für die Literaturzeitschrift 'Paris Review')_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sara wurde davon wach, dass jemand sie an den Schultern rüttelte. Die Augen zu öffnen schien ihr ungeheuer anstrengend. Zuerst war alles ganz verschwommen. Dann fokussierte sich über ihr das Gesicht eines Mädchens. Sie wirkte jung. Eine Erstklässlerin vielleicht.

Hatte sie dieses Gesicht schon mal gesehen? Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte das Mädchen vorsichtig an der Wange. Die fühlte sich warm und weich an. Das Kind war jedenfalls echt, kein Traum.

„Verdammt, wo sind wir?" Das war Janeks Stimme neben ihr.

Sara richtete sich auf. Erkennen konnte sie allerdings nichts, weil sich alles um sie herum zu drehen begann. Sie kniff die Augen zu und wartete. Schließlich ließ der Schwindel nach.

Sie saß auf einer schmuddeligen Decke. Der Boden um die Decke herum war feucht und lehmig.

Neben ihrem Lager waren Blechdosen mit bunten Etiketten und einige Pappkartons gestapelt.

Hoch über ihr wölbte sich Felsen, von dem vereinzelte Tropfsteingebilde herabhingen. An den Wänden links und rechts brannten Fackeln. Die Luft war kühl und Sara fröstelte.

„Eine Höhle, würd ich sagen ..."

„Und wie kommen wir hierher?", fragte Janek und seine Stimme klang dabei, als habe er Schnupfen. Er hatte ein blaues Auge und seine Nase musste heftig geblutet haben. Nicht nur sein Gesicht, sondern auch sein Hemd war mit roten Spritzern und Flecken übersät.

Sara stand jetzt zitternd auf den Beinen. „Das ...", sagte sie, „... ist die eine-Million-Galleonen-Frage." Sie wandte sich an das Mädchen. „Weißt du, wie wir hierher gekommen sind?"

Dabei musterte sie das Kind. Sie hatte auffallend blonde, fast weiße Haare und trug eine Schuluniform, die Sara nicht kannte: eine Hose anstatt eines Rockes, einen Wollpullover, auf dessen Brust zwei Hirsche gestrickt waren, die sich anblickten. Dazu eine Jacke mit Pelzkragen. Das Schulwappen auf der Jacke zeigte einen Zauberstab und eine Art Hirschgeweih unter einem Sternenhimmel, nur dass zwischen den Sternen etwas wie ein Vorhang hing.

„Jeg begriper du ikke", sagte das Mädchen. Dann klopfte sie sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust: „Jeg betyr Elin."

„Was hat sie gesagt?" Sara blickte hilfesuchend zu Janek, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Die Sprache hab ich noch nie gehört. Hermine hat mir mal was auf Gälisch vorgelesen. Aber das klang doch irgendwie anders."

„Es könnte Russisch sein oder Bulgarisch oder ..." Sara seufzte. „Ich versteh dich nicht", sagte sie, zu dem Mädchen gewandt.

„Elin!" Wieder tippte sie sich dabei auf die Brust.

„Elin? Was könnte das heißen, Janek?"

„Vielleicht ist dass ihr Name."

Sara zeigte auf das Mädchen. „Elin?"

Die Kleine nickte enthusiastisch.

Sara wies auf sich und ihren Adoptivbruder: „Sara und Janek."

„Sara og Janek." Elin lächelte zum ersten Mal.

Janek durchwühlte seine Kleidung. „Hast du eigentlich deinen Zauberstab noch?", fragte er. „Meiner ist nämlich weg."

Sara tastete ihre Taschen ab. „Meiner auch." Sie sah sich um. „Scheiße! Was meinst du, gibt es hier einen Ausgang?"

„Erkundung?", fragte Janek und Sara nickte.

„Ich geh nach links, du nach rechts."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

„Da vorne ist eine Gittertür. Da kommen wir nicht raus", sagte Janek, als er zurückkehrte. „Außerdem gibt es da einen unterirdischen See." Er hatte sich mit Elins Hilfe das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewaschen und sah wieder halbwegs manierlich aus.

„In der anderen Richtung wird die Höhle noch größer. Ganz am Ende ist unten am Boden eine Art Pfütze. Das Wasser hat irgendwie eine komische Farbe, so wie wenn man taucht und von Unterwasser nach oben in die Sonne guckt. Das könnte Tageslicht sein." Sara sah Janek auffordernd an.

Der folgte ihr und Elin schloss sich den beiden an. Die große Höhle wurde, genau wie der Bereich, in dem sie aufgewacht waren, von Fackeln erleuchtet. Scheinbar waren sie verzaubert, denn sie brannten nicht ab.

Sara wies auf eine Pfütze am Boden der Höhle. „Da könnte ein Gang sein." Sie begann sich auszuziehen. „Ich tauche mal da rein. Du hältst mich an den Füßen fest. Wenn ich mit den Zehen wackele, ziehst du mich wieder raus."

Janek nickte.

Sara holte tief Luft und krabbelte in das Loch. Das Wasser war eiskalt und wenn sie nicht sowieso die Luft hätte anhalten müssen, es hätte ihr bestimmt den Atem verschlagen. Sie tastete sich mit den Händen vorwärts und hielt dabei die Augen offen. Dann ging es nicht weiter. Richtig. Janek sollte ja ihre Füße festhalten. Sie zog sich noch etwas nach vorne und sah über sich helles Licht durch das Wasser schimmern. Das musste Tageslicht sein, keine Fackeln. Aufgeregt versuchte sie noch weiter zu kommen, aber Janeks Griff war eisern. Frustriert wackelte sie mit den Zehen und spürte sofort, wie sie zurückgezogen wurde.

Der erste Atemzug stach in den Lungen, als hätte sie Eisnadeln eingeatmet. Dann war da eine Decke über ihren Schultern und Elin begann sie trocken zu rubbeln. Sara versuchte zu reden, aber die Zähne schlugen ihr so aufeinander, dass sie kein Wort hervorbrachte.

Erst als sie ihre Kleider wieder an hatte, hörte das Zittern langsam auf. Kalt war ihr aber immer noch.

Elin zog ihren Anorak mit dem Fellkragen aus. „For du", sagte sie und half Sara beim Anziehen. Die Ärmel waren zwar etwas kurz, aber der Rest passte. Langsam spürte Sara, wie die Wärme in ihren Körper zurückkehrte.

„Da war Sonnenlicht auf der anderen Seite. Aber ich bin nicht weit genug gekommen, um wieder aufzutauchen."

Janek ging darauf gar nicht ein. „Was meinst du, wer hat uns hier eingesperrt und warum?"

„Wer? Keine Ahnung. Warum? Gute Frage. Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass wir auf dem Weg von der Schule nach Hause waren."

„Das ist auch das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann", sagte Janek. „Jemand muss uns betäubt haben."

„Elin, wie bist du hierher gekommen?"

„Jeg kan din målet ikke."

Janek seufzte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns helfen kann."

„Was meinst du, ist sie eine Hexe?"

Sara musterte das Mädchen mit den hellen Haaren. Da sie die Jacke nicht mehr anhatte, konnte man jetzt mehr von ihrer Kleidung sehen. „Siehst du das Ding an ihren Gürtel. Das ist ein Zauberstabköcher. Sie ist eine Hexe."

Janek berührte den Köcher und machte dann mit der Hand eine Zauberstabbewegung. Elin nickte. Dann tastete sie mit den Händen ihren Gürtel ab und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie weiß auch nicht, wo ihr Zauberstab ist", übersetzte Sara die Pantomime.

Sie hockten sich zu dritt auf eine der Decken.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Janek. „Warten, bis jemand kommt?"

Sara blickte ihn lange an: „Hast du Angst?"

„Hast du keine Angst?"

„Doch, ich hab Angst", antwortete Sara. „Aber ich hab ein halbes Jahr lang in den Wäldern jeden Grund gehabt, Angst zu haben, nachdem Voldemort meine Eltern umgebracht hatte und ich auch auf seiner Liste stand. Man kann nicht die ganze Zeit Angst haben. Dann wird man verrückt."

„Und was hast du getan, gegen die Angst?"

„Ich hab um mein Leben gekämpft. Ich brauchte ein trockenes Versteck, Wasser zum Trinken, was zu essen, Feuer. Wenn ich was getan habe, hatte ich keine Angst mehr."

„Du denkst also, wir sollten hier abhauen?", fragte Janek.

Sara nickte und begann erneut sich auszuziehen. Dieses Mal darfst du meine Füße nicht festhalten. Ich tauch auf der anderen Seite auf und schau nach, ob wir da rauskommen."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Wenn Sara geglaubt hatte, dass der zweite Tauchgang in das eiskalte Wasser einfacher wäre als der erste, dann hatte sie sich geirrt. Sie tastete sich mit den Händen vorwärts, griff nach Felsvorsprüngen und Unebenheiten in der Wand, um sich weiter zu ziehen. Der Felsgang hatte in etwa die Form eines flachen U und war sehr eng. Ein Erwachsener hätte hier niemals durchgepasst.

Es dauerte höchstens eine Minute, bis ihr Kopf durch die Wasseroberfläche brach, aber es kam ihr vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Als erstes fiel ihr auf, dass die Luft hier draußen viel wärmer als in der Höhle war. Dann hörte sie Vogelzwitschern und den Wind in den Bäumen.

Sara schwamm wassertretend in einem kleinen Waldsee. In ihrem Rücken befand sich eine hohe Felswand. Vor ihr, vielleicht fünfzig Meter entfernt, erkannte sie einen flachen Strand, dahinter einen Kiefernwald.

„Ja!" Sie tauchte wieder unter und fand die Öffnung am Fuß der Felswand auf Anhieb. Das Loch sah winzig aus. Sara spürte, wie Panik in ihr aufkam. Dann dachte sie an Janek und Elin, die da drinnen auf sie warteten und ihre Hände tasteten in der Öffnung nach einem Vorsprung, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte. Sie glitt zurück in die Dunkelheit.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dieses Mal bibberte Sara so, dass Janek ihr beim Anziehen helfen musste. Selbst in Elins Anorak, der Innen mit Fell gefüttert war, wurde es ihr nur langsam wieder warm.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Janek.

„Wir gucken, was wir von dem Zeugs hier brauchen können", sagte Sara. Dann begann sie die Pappkartons zu durchstöbern.

„Eines ist schon mal klar", sie hielt eine Rolle Plastikmüllsäcke und ein Paket Nudeln einer italienischen Marke hoch, „in der Winkelgasse haben die nicht eingekauft. Aber die Säcke sind gut. In denen bekommen wir alles trocken nach draußen."

Als Sara fertig war, lagen da die Müllsäcke, ein Seil, dass sie durch Zufall in einer Ecke der Höhle entdeckt hatte, drei Schlafsäcke, eine Decke, die sie als Handtuch verwenden wollten, ein Kochtopf mit Henkel, drei Plastikflaschen, drei Messer und drei Löffel, Streichhölzer sowie mehrere Tüten mit Nudeln und Nüssen. Elin legte noch zwei Dosen mit Fisch dazu.

„Mehr nehmen wir nicht mit?", fragte Janek und sah auf die übrigen Konservendosen, die Sara unberührt hatte stehen lassen.

„Zu schwer", sagte sie. „Das können wir nicht schleppen. Und außerdem bekämen wir das nie durch den Gang. Der ist ziemlich eng. Aber Nudeln und Nüsse sind leicht und bringen viel Energie."

„Woher weißt du so was?"

„Hab's ausprobiert als ich in den Wäldern gelebt hab. Ein paar Mal bin ich in Häuser eingebrochen und hab was zu Essen geklaut. Na ja, und dann hab ich schon gemerkt, was satt macht und was nicht."

Janek setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. „Meinst du, es ist wirklich eine gute Idee, Elin mitzunehmen? Die kann nicht so schnell laufen wie wir und wahrscheinlich hält sie auch nicht so lange durch. Und wer weiß, wie es ihr mit uns da draußen ergeht. Wir wissen nicht, wo wir sind. Wir müssen vielleicht hungern und frieren."

Sara sah Janek lange an. „Sagst du ihr, dass wir sie hier lassen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Boden.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

„Und du bist sicher, dass ich da durchpasse?" Janek betrachtete zweifelnd das Loch, durch das Sara getaucht war.

„Komm her! Stell dich mal neben mich!" Sara fuhr über ihre Köpfe. „Also erstens bist du etwas kleiner als ich." Sie blickte sich um. „Mein Hintern ist runder als deiner." Dann drehte sie ihn zur Seite und stellte sich vor ihn. „Meine Hüften sind auch etwas breiter als deine. Und an den Schultern sind wir gleich. Natürlich passt du da durch."

Elin hatte auch ohne Worte verstanden, was die beiden vorhatten. Sie wirkte wesentlich gelassener als Janek. Sara hatte ihr ein Bild des Ganges in den Matsch auf dem Höhlenboden gemalt und ihr pantomimisch gezeigt, dass sie ihre Kleider zu den anderen Sachen in den Müllsack stopfen und dann da durchschwimmen solle und das Mädchen hatte nur ernst genickt.

„Ich mach das mit den Säcken", sagte Sara. „Ich kenn den Gang ja schon."

„Schaffst du das?", fragte Janek.

„Natürlich schaff ich das. Du weiß doch, wie gut ich schwimmen kann."

„Ja, aber das Wasser ist viel kälter als das im Großen See". Doch Sara bekam Janeks Einwand schon nicht mehr mit.

Nachdem sie den dritten Sack draußen in einer Nische in der Felswand verstaut hatte, wartete Sara wassertretend auf die anderen. Sie rang nach Atem und ihr Puls raste.

Elin tauchte kurz nach ihr auf. Janek kam als letzter. Er brauchte ziemlich lange, so dass Sara schon überlegte, noch einmal zu tauchen und nach ihm zu suchen. Nur der Gedanke, dass sie vermutlich beide ertrinken würden, wenn sie sich in dem Gang begegneten, hielt sie davon ab. Außerdem fror sie inzwischen erbärmlich.

Sara zeigte an das gegenüberliegende Ufer. „Jeder nimmt sich seinen Sack und dann schwimmen wir da rüber."

Elin schwamm voraus. Sara fiel auf, dass sie eine hervorragende Schwimmerin war. Das kalte Wasser schien ihr nichts anzuhaben. Sara selbst merkte, wie ihre Arme und Beine immer schwerer wurden. Sie fiel zurück.

Dann war plötzlich Elin da.

„Vende!"

Das Mädchen bedeutete ihr, sie solle sich auf den Rücken legen. Sara war von den Tauchgängen viel zu erschöpft, um darüber nachzudenken. Dann spürte sie Elins Hände in ihren Achselhöhlen. Zehn Minuten später glitten ihre Füße erst durch Wasserpflanzen und dann schliffen ihre Fersen über den Sandboden des kleinen Strandes. Elin zerrte Sara keuchend an Land. Dann lief sie wieder ins Wasser, um Janek mit den Säcken zu helfen.

Danach lagen sie alle drei schwer atmend im Sand. Sara drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass sie Elin ansehen konnte. Sie fasste das Mädchen am Arm. „Danke!", sagte sie. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

Elin lächelte.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Wie lange sie mit geschlossenen Augen im Sand gelegen hatte, wusste Sara hinterher nicht mehr. Sie spürte, wie jemand sie mit der Decke trocken rubbelte und einen der Schlafsäcke über sie breitete.

Als sie wieder die Kraft fand, ihre Augen zu öffnen, stand die Sonne immer noch hoch am Himmel. Sie konnte also nicht allzu lange geschlafen haben.

„Und, geht's wieder?", fragte Janek. Er saß, bereits angezogen, neben ihr und sah sie besorgt an.

Hinter ihnen raschelte etwas und Elin kam zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Sie hatte Saras Halstuch zu einer Art Säckchen zusammengerafft und Blaubeeren gesammelt. Sie aßen alle davon, bis das Tuch leer war.

„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir hier wegkommen, ehe die uns vermissen." Sara richtete sich auf. „Wer immer sie sind."

„In welche Richtung gehen wir?", wollte Janek wissen.

Sara blickte zur Sonne hinauf und entschied dann: „Süden! Im Süden von Schottland leben mehr Menschen als im Norden. Und da wir nicht wissen, wo wir sind ..."

Der Wald hörte bald auf und sie liefen bergauf, bergab über grüne, schier endlose Grashänge. Das heißt, laufen konnte man das nicht nennen, denn was aus der Ferne wie ein gepflegter, britischer Rasen wirkte, entpuppte sich aus der Nähe als eine Art Sumpf, in dem man von Grasbüschel zu Grasbüschel springen musste, um zumindest einigermaßen trockene Füße zu behalten.

Sie kamen trotzdem gut voran, bis Janek, der einige Meter voraus lief, plötzlich stockte.

„Was ist los?" Sara schloss zu ihm auf.

Dann blieb sie mit offenem Mund stehen. Die Aussicht war überwältigend. Sie blickten zig Kilometer weit über grüne Hügel, zwischen denen einzelne Waldinseln lagen.

„Siehst du den See?", fragte Janek.

„Den hinter dem Wald? Ja, hab ich."

„Jetzt schau dir mal das linke Ufer des Sees genau an. Was ist das?"

Sara kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hogwarts?", fragte sie.

„Es passt alles", sagte Janek. „Man kann sogar Hogsmeade sehen, am Südufer."

„Und wie kommen wir da runter?" Sara warf sich auf den Bauch und sah in die Tiefe. Sie standen auf einer Art Felsenkanzel. Auf drei Seiten ging es, mehr oder weniger, senkrecht in die Tiefe. „Meinst du, das können wir klettern?"

Janek lag jetzt neben ihr. „Ich denk schon. Da sind immer wieder Tritte und Griffe und auch ein paar Plätze zum Ausruhen. Das schaffen wir."

„Elin, was ist los mit dir?" Sara sah das Mädchen erschrocken an. Sie war wachsbleich im Gesicht und zitterte.

„Jeg har angst."

Janek ging in die Hocke. Er hatte zwar nicht verstanden, was Elin gesagt hatte. Aber das war auch nicht nötig. Ihr Gesicht erzählte ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Er nahm den Rest des Seiles, das Sara in der Höhle gefunden hatte und band es Elin unter die Achseln. Das andere Ende schnürte er sich um den Bauch.

„Komm!", sagte er „Ich helf dir."

Elin rührte sich erst nicht. Aber dann war das Seil straff und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Janek an die Felskante zu folgen.

„Du fällst nicht", sagte er. „Ich hab dich doch am Seil." Dann legte er sich auf den Bauch und rutschte, die Füße voran, über den Klippenrand. Als er Halt fand, richtete er sich auf.

„Siehst du, ist ganz einfach."

Elin schien nicht überzeugt. Sie zog die Nase hoch, legte sich dann aber ebenfalls auf den Bauch und rutschte, wie Janek, rückwärts über die Kante. Er packte sie an den Hüften und stellte sie auf das schmale Felsband, auf dem auch er Halt gefunden hatte. Er war überrascht, wie leicht sie war.

Sara wählte eine Route weiter links. Falls sie unterwegs Steine lostrat, würden die nicht Janek und Elin treffen.

„Und, wie geht's?", fragte Sara, nachdem sie die ersten zehn Meter abgestiegen waren.

Janek wirkte angestrengt. „Sie klettert wie eine Ziege. Wenn sie nur nicht so viel Angst hätte."

„Vielleicht ist sie noch nie in einer Wand geklettert?"

„Hast du so was schon mal gemacht?"

Sara nickte. „Ich musste auf der Flucht mal eine Kreideklippe an der Küste hochklettern."

Janek nahm Elins Fuß, setzte ihn auf einen Stein und stütze sie dann am Oberkörper.

Sie konnte nicht immer die gleichen Tritte nehmen wie er, da sie gut einen Kopf kleiner war.

„Und, hast du es geschafft?"

„Nein", sagte Sara. „Aber ich hab mich lange genug halten können, bis die Todesser desappariert waren. Dann bin ich abgerutscht. Ich hab gedacht, ich sterbe. Aber zum Glück war die Flut fast auf dem Höchststand. Ich hab mich abgestoßen und bin, anstatt auf dem Geröll am Fuß der Klippe, im Wasser gelandet."

Janek belastete den Stein, auf den er sich stellen wollte und testete mit wippenden Bewegungen, ob er hielt. Er hielt nicht. Elin schrie leise auf, als der Brocken polternd in die Tiefe rauschte.

„Scheiße!"

Aber dort, wo der Stein vorher gesessen hatte, war jetzt eine saubere Trittstufe, die problemlos Platz für seine Füße bot. Er bedeutete Elin nachzukommen.

„Und, dir ist nichts passiert?", fragte er Sara.

„Oh doch", sagte sie, während sie langsam und gebremst ein Stück auf dem Bauch rutschte, weil ihre Schuhe keinen Halt mehr fanden. „Ich bin mit dem Rücken im flachen Wasser gelandet und auf den Grund aufgeschlagen. Der war voller Steine. Stell dir vor, dich hätte jemand mit einem Stock durchgeprügelt, von oben bis unten. Dann weißt du, wie sich das anfühlt."

Saras Rutschpartie endete, wie berechnet, hinter dem Stamm einer verkrüppelten Birke. Sie stellte fest, dass ihre Schuluniform für solche Aktionen denkbar ungeeignet war und zog kurzerhand den Rock aus.

Es dauerte bestimmt zwei Stunden, bis sie auf Baumwipfelhöhe abgestiegen waren. Sara wäre schneller gewesen, aber sie wartete auf Janek und Elin, wenn die zurückfielen, um ihnen notfalls beistehen zu können.

Aber jetzt ging es nicht weiter. Sie sahen alle drei nach unten. Da war nichts, kein Tritt, kein Vorsprung, keine Spalte. Nur glatter, senkrechter Felsen.

„Mist!", sagte Janek. „Was machen wir?"

Sara fixierte den nächsten Baumwipfel. Er war höchstens anderthalb Meter entfernt. Es dämmerte bereits. Sie mussten definitiv aus dieser Felswand raus und zwar bald. „Okay", sagte sie. „Ich setz mich hier auf das Felsband und binde mir das Seil um die Hüften. Das müsste fast bis unten reichen. Du lässt dich daran runter, dann kommt Elin und zum Schluss ich."

„Und wo willst du das Seil für dich festbinden? Hier ist nichts."

„Ich springe in den Baumwipfel und klettere runter."

Janek runzelte die Stirn. „Das kommt nicht in Frage. Wenn, dann spring ich. Du nimmst das Seil."

„Aber du bist stärker als ich. Wenn Elin abstürzt, kannst du sie unten auffangen. Und ich bin beweglicher als du. Also hab ich größere Chancen, mich in dem Baum zu halten."

Sara wartete keine Antwort ab. Sie bedeutete Elin, sie solle das Seil aufknoten. Dann machte sie dasselbe bei Janek. Es reichte, wie von ihr erwartet, fast bis auf den Boden unter den Bäumen.

Janek hangelte sich wie ein Äffchen nach unten.

Elin war viel langsamer. Sara beobachtete, wie sie kämpfte. Plötzlich ließ sie mit einem kleinen Schrei das Seil los. Sie landete in Janeks Armen und beide endeten als ein wüstes Knäuel am Boden.

„Seid ihr Okay?", fragte Sara.

Janek rappelte sich hoch und half Elin auf die Beine. „Keine Sorge, sie ist weich gefallen."

„Und du?"

„Nicht so wichtig. Komm!"

Sara warf das Seil und ihr Bündel nach unten.

_Wenn ich nicht sofort springe, dann tu ich es gar nicht. Ich habe keine Angst. Ich habe keine Angst. Ich habe keine Angst ..._

Dann stieß sie sich ab.

Zweige rutschten durch ihre Hände. Immer wieder versuchte sie sich festzuklammern, aber sie fiel weiter. Dann erwischte ihre rechte Hand einen dickeren Ast. Der Ruck kugelte ihr fast den Arm aus. Sara schrie vor Schmerz. Sie baumelte jetzt gut drei Meter über dem Boden.

_Einfach loslassen und fallen. _

„Nein!", schrie Sara. Ihr zweiter Arm schnellte nach oben.

_So, das ist schon besser. Und jetzt bis an den Stamm hangeln._

Sie kauerte sich in eine Astgabel.

_Wo kommt denn das ganze Blut auf meinen Armen her?_

Sara spürte, wie ihr übel wurde.

„Was ist los, Sara?"

_Ich kann nicht sprechen._

Etwas raschelte unter ihr. „Komm, ich helf dir!" Janek war auf den Baum geklettert. Als er Saras zerschundene Hände sah, band er ihr wortlos das Seil unter den Achseln hindurch und warf es über einen Ast auf Höhe seines Kopfes.

„Ich seil dich ab. Und dann bleiben wir über Nacht hier."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

„Nudeln sind auch ohne Soße lecker", stellte Janek fest und steckte Sara die nächste Spirelli in den Mund.

„Mhmm", machte Sara und kaute. Das Blut auf ihren Händen war verkrustet, aber jede Bewegung ihrer Finger tat entsetzlich weh.

Elin war es, die von der Decke, mit der sie sich nach dem Schwimmen abgetrocknet hatten, Streifen abriss und Sara damit die Hände verband. Jetzt tat es wenigstens nicht mehr so weh, wenn sie irgendwo dran kam.

„Ich füll noch mal die Wasserflaschen auf", sagte Janek und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Weiter unten im Tal floss ein Bach mit klarem, kaltem Wasser.

Als er zurück war, breitete er die Schlafsäcke aus. Er hatte seinen und Saras so hingelegt, dass sie sich überlappten und die Reisverschlüsse auf der einen Seite offen gelassen, damit sie sich gegenseitig wärmen konnten.

Sara sah unsicher zu Elin hinüber. Schließlich hob sie mit dem Ellenbogen einladend die Oberseite ihres Schlafsackes hoch. Elin verstand sofort. Sie schlüpfte zu den beiden hinein und kuschelte sich wortlos mit ihrem Rücken an Saras Bauch. Ihren eigenen Schlafsack hatte sie aufgeklappt und als zusätzliche Decke über sich, Sara und Janek gebreitet.

„Wenn wir sie nicht mitgenommen hätten, dann wären wir jetzt vielleicht schon in Hogwarts", dachte Janek laut.

Sara stöhnte genervt. „Wenn wir sie nicht mitgenommen hätten, wäre ich in dem See ersoffen."

„Okay, du hast ja Recht. Ich hätte es sowieso nicht fertig gebracht, sie alleine in der Höhle zu lassen. Aber ich bin nur froh, dass ihr nichts passiert ist. Stell dir vor, sie hätte sich bei dem Absturz verletzt. Wir wären das dann in Schuld gewesen."

„Quatschkopf", sagte Sara. „Ihr passiert nichts. Du passt doch auf sie auf."

Janek schwieg lange. „Ja, ich pass auf sie auf", murmelte er schließlich.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Am nächsten Morgen brauchten sie etwas länger, um alles zusammen zu räumen, da Sara nicht helfen konnte. Dafür packte Elin mit an. Sie schien, auch ohne Worte, zu wissen, was zu tun war.

„Meinst du, wir schaffen es bis heute Abend?", fragte Sara.

Janek nickte. „Das kann eigentlich nicht mehr so weit sein. Ich denke, dass wir schon heute Nachmittag in Hogwarts sind."

„Ob die inzwischen gemerkt haben, dass wir abgehauen sind?"

Janek warf einen Blick nach oben zu der Felskanzel, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. „Kann gut sein. Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Die Grashügel und Täler waren jetzt trocken und so kamen sie deutlich schneller voran als am Vortag. Ab und zu führte sie der Weg durch kleine Wälder, die aber leicht zu durchdringen waren, da sie kaum Unterholz hatten. Janek kontrollierte immer wieder an Hand des Sonnenstandes ihre Gehrichtung.

„Was hat da hinter uns geblitzt?"

Sara drehte sich um. „Wo?", fragte sie.

„Am Rand von diesem kleinen Wäldchen. Da sind wir vor einer dreiviertel Stunde gewesen. Aber da war nichts, das blitzen könnte?"

Sara beschattete mit der flachen Hand ihr Gesicht und musterte angestrengt den gut zwei Meilen entfernten Waldrand. „Da ist jemand", sagte sie. „Zwei Leute. Da, jetzt hat es wieder geblitzt. Die benutzen ein Teleskop."

„Scheiße", brüllte Janek. „Weg hier!"

Er setzte zum Laufen an, fuhr aber nach wenigen Schritten herum, als es hinter ihm knallte. Janeks erster Gedanke war: _Papageien_. Er hatte noch nie Menschen gesehen, die so unpassend bunt angezogen waren. Die beiden Männer in schlecht sitzender und farblich überhaupt nicht passender Muggel-Outdoorkleidung wären unter anderen Umständen eine Lachnummer gewesen, aber die Zauberstäbe in ihren Händen sahen verdammt ernst aus.

Sara und Elin nutzten die Unschlüssigkeit ihrer Verfolger und flüchteten sich zu Janek. Der versuchte Elin hinter sich zu schieben, aber sie stemmte sich gegen seinen Griff.

Der größere der beiden Männer musterte die drei. „Wir wollen die Kleine", sagte er. „Ihre Eltern haben noch nicht bezahlt. Ihr beide könnt gehen."

„Nein", sagte Janek und stellte sich vor Elin. „Sie wissen, wer unsere Eltern sind. Wenn Sie uns was tun, werden Sie das nicht überleben."

„Dann holen wir sie uns eben", sagte der zweite, der ziemlich dick war, und setzte sich in Bewegung. Janeks Fuß zuckte nach oben und traf den Mann genau zwischen den Beinen. Der ging blitzartig zu Boden. Dann war der andere über ihnen und schlug zu.

„Pass auf!" Sara hörte Janek schreien, aber die Warnung kam zu spät. Eine Faust landete an ihrem Kopf und sie sah sekundenlang nur ein wildes Flimmern vor ihren Augen.

Sie hörte Janeks Keuchen und Stöhnen, dann ein Knacken und einen gellenden Schrei. Sara kam wieder auf die Beine. Der Große hatte Janek den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und drosch wie wild mit der Faust auf ihn ein. Der Dicke war gerade dabei sich wieder aufzurappeln.

Elin trat auf die Scheinbeine des Mannes ein, der Janek schlug und Sara machte es ihr nach. Dann spürte sie, dass etwas ihre bandagierten Hände zusammenpresste. Sie schrie, wie sie noch niemals in ihrem Leben geschrien hatte.

Plötzlich fiel ein riesiger Schatten über sie. Der Klammergriff um Saras Hände löste sich. „Was sind 'en das für miese Ratten? Verprügeln kleine Kinder", sagte eine tiefe, grollende Stimme, die sie sofort erkannte. Als nächstes erklang ein hässliches Geräusch, so als würde Knochen auf Knochen schlagen.

Sara wankte. Jemand nahm ihren Arm und hielt sie fest. „Geht's, Pumpkin?", fragte Hagrid.

Sie nickte und sah dann erschrocken zu Janek, der bewegungslos am Boden lag.

„Janek!"

Hagrid folgte ihrem Blick. Er hob den Jungen vorsichtig hoch und als er ihn nicht wieder wach bekam, lief er einfach los. Sara warf einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden Männer, die mit blutenden Köpfen am Boden lagen. Dann nahm sie Elins Hand.

„Komm! Ich weiß, er ist furchtbar groß. Aber er ist ein Freund."

Sie folgte Hagrid, so schnell sie konnte. Wie sie es mit Elin bis in den Krankenflügel geschafft hatte, wusste sie hinterher nicht mehr.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

„Wie schlimm ist es, Poppy?"

Das war Hermines Stimme.

„Janek hatte einen gebrochenen Arm und innere Blutungen. Außerdem ist er voller blauer Flecken. Jemand muss ihn furchtbar verprügelt haben."

„Hast du die Blutungen stoppen können?"

„Ja, natürlich", sagte die Heilerin. „Aber es war gut, dass Hagrid ihn so schnell gebracht hat."

„Und Sara?"

„Die Haut auf ihren Handflächen war fast völlig weg. So was hab ich noch nie gesehen. Keine Ahnung, was sie damit angestellt hat. Außerdem hatte sie eine große Beule am Kopf."

„Und?", fragte Hermines Stimme.

„Das mit den Händen war etwas kniffelig. Ich konnte die Haut nachwachsen lassen. Aber sie wird noch eine Weile Schmerzen haben."

„Das fremde Mädchen?"

„Totale Erschöpfung. Nichts Schlimmes."

Sara öffnete zögerlich die Augen. Sie blickte auf Hermines und Poppy Pomfreys Rücken.

„Habt ihr die Entführer fassen können?"

„Harry hat sie sich selber vorgenommen, bevor er die Auroren gerufen hat. Das war nicht ihre erste Entführung. Die beiden machen das seit Jahren. Die Opfer kamen aus ganz Europa. Nur, die wenigsten Eltern melden solche Verbrechen. Uns haben sie auch gedroht, die Kinder zu ermorden, wenn wir uns irgendwann ans Aurorenbüro wenden sollten."

„Wie viel habt ihr zahlen müssen?"

„Hunderttausend Galleonen."

Poppy sog die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, so dass ein zischendes Geräusch entstand.

Vorsichtig drehte Sara sich um. Janek lag im Nachbarbett und blinzelte sie an.

„Was soll ich mit dem Mädchen machen? Kannst du ihre Sprache, Hermine?

„Nein, Poppy. Ich kann ihre Sprache nicht. Die Auroren werden Kontakt mit den Kollegen in Skandinavien aufnehmen. Dem Aussehen nach stammt sie von dort. Sie werden hoffentlich ihre Eltern finden. So lange können sich Sara und Janek um sie kümmern. Sie ist mit ihnen gegangen, also müssen sie sich irgendwie verständigt haben. Und sie vertraut ihnen."

Sara entdeckte jetzt auch Elin. Das Mädchen hatte sichtbar Mühe, ihre Augen offen zu halten, aber sie beobachtete Sara. Dann glitt sie leise unter ihrer Decke hervor und tapste barfuss zu ihr hinüber. Sara hob wortlos das Oberbett hoch. Elin schlüpfte darunter und mustert Janek, der sie ermutigend anlächelte.

„Tusen takk", sagte Elin leise in Janeks Richtung. Dann fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie kuschelte sich in Saras Armbeuge.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Janek.

„Ich schätze, sie hat Danke gesagt", antwortete Sara.

Dann schaute sie zum Fenster hinaus. Die meisten Jungen mochten es nicht, wenn man sie weinen sah. Und Janek war da keine Ausnahme.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Die Credits für den Schluss der Geschichte gehen an den britischen Film ‚A Lonely Place to Die'. Und ich weiß, dass ist ein Action-Film, aber man kann ja nicht immer nur Arthaus gucken. Außerdem, die Aufnahmen der schottischen Landschaft in dem Film sind toll. ;-)_


End file.
